


When in Rome, Fuck as the Romans Do

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Omegas Want to be Submissive, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega discovering his slutty side, Public Blow Jobs, Public Scene, Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Top Dean Winchester, Traditional Omega Treatment, Voyeurism, predicament sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <br/>For work, Dean and Castiel have to travel to another country (or maybe a more conservative region within their country) that observes much more traditional views of Omegas compared to theirs, and is very rigid. There's no way for the Omega to go except by attending as the Omega of 'his' alpha, in the traditional clothing.  </p>
<p>Or, that time Dean and Cas experienced some culture shock in an extremely public setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [I wrote an ABO! ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/47/88/87/47888752d4f4dda353ca05feee5b8e10.jpg)

Dean was trying to breathe through his mouth, but it wasn’t helping.

The omega ( _Castiel!_ ) ( _his coworker!_ ) kneeling at his feet was dressed in the traditional fashion ( _because he had to!_ ) and that was one thing. They’d been in the Western providences for more than a week now, and Cas had been rocking the come-hither omega garb the entire time, and Dean had been able to ignore it. Mostly.

 

(Maybe he did stare a little too long when Cas donned the clothes for the first time, but he’d been able to write that off as shock. The low cut v-neck was too tight, and the wide neckline showed off the soft leather collar buckled securely around Cas’s throat. It wasn’t long enough, either, baring a long stretch of flat stomach and sharp hips. His jeans hung low and tight against the curve of his ass, showcasing strong thighs and cutting off just above the calf.

For Dean, who had never seen his partner in anything more revealing than business casual, it could be described as ‘a shock.’

“Say something,” Cas had snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and making his biceps strain against the sleeves. “You’re making me self-conscious.”

“You’re really gonna wear that for a whole week?” Dean blurted. “Dude, those pants are so tight I can count your pubes.”

Castiel scowled.

“It’s that or send you to handle the deal by yourself, and we both know how that will end. Alpha or not, you’ll fold like a wet tissue.”

Dean had had nothing to say to that, and his lack of retort had followed him all the way to the train station, where Cas’s capris-and-collar combo had gotten more than one appreciative stare.

Dean, practicing for his role as alpha, had growled possessively.)

 

So, maybe the sight of his half naked omega coworker had given Dean a couple inappropriate boners ( _especially when he realized that the capris -all of them- had a slit for easy access_ ) and maybe he had scented Cas’s pillow ( _once!_ ) while the other man was in the shower, and maybe, a little bit, he’d gotten hard from the warm apple-spice scent the omega had left behind.

But through all that he’d been a gentleman. He couldn’t say he’d never touched Cas- not in the West, where alphas were expected to keep a guiding hand ( _or other body part_ ) on their submissive omegas at all times. Dean had maybe gotten a little too used to resting his fingers against the nape of Castiel’s neck, and once Castiel had shot him a sharp look when he’d forgotten himself and stroked a finger up the soft skin of his throat. It’s not like he was imagining a mating mark ( _on his coworker_ ) or anything.

He certainly wasn’t imagining one _now,_ as Castiel looked around the room with wide blue eyes. The prospective sellers had brought them to a restaurant to discuss the details of the trade, and Dean couldn’t understand how they could focus with the scent of slick and pheromones so heavy in the air. Maybe they’d predicted ( _correctly_ ) that the sight would distract their Eastern counterparts.

Dean stared across the room, to where a rather large alpha was bouncing his omega on his lap. She faced outward into the room, her legs spread wide to showcase the cock pounding into her slit. As they watched, the alpha reached up, pulling her shirt over her chest to reveal perky, bouncing breasts. He cupped the soft globes in his hands, continuing to fuck into her as he fondled them.

Dean glanced at Castiel, trying his damnest to ignore the sweet scent of arousal from the omega. Cas ( _partner! friend!_ ) glanced up at him, his face red, and Dean had to tighten his hands on the armrests of the chair to keep from leaning down and claiming him right there on the floor.

Because Castiel was attracted to females. Of course. And as long as the couple in the corner kept up with their activities, Dean could pretend that he was, too. The alphas across the table were staring at him appreciatively, because of course they were. He was giving off a cloud of alpha desire that was probably strong enough to turn a weathervane. They were under the impression that Castiel was Dean’s omega, a lie which was slightly closer to the truth than the lie Dean was telling Castiel.

He was starting to get a headache.

“She’s better trained than your omega, Dean,” one of them remarked, angling his head toward the couple in the corner. “In the West, omegas know better than to leave their alphas unsatisfied.”

“Business before pleasure,” Dean replied with a halfhearted chuckle. He dropped his hand to Castiel’s bare shoulder, and the woman must have done something lascivious because Castiel blushed and the scent of omega slick made its way to Dean’s nose.

“I wouldn’t mind taking a turn at him, if you aren’t going to,” one of the men suggested easily, and Dean’s stomach turned. He glanced at Cas.

The omegas in the West were kept as cherished mates, used publicly as their alpha deemed fit, but they were also seen as precious, delicate, and in need of coddling. If Castiel were to feign a malady, no one would see anything strange about Dean whisking him back to the hotel room to be cared for. It was a last resort, and it would derail any business they were attempting to conduct at the time, but it provided a handy excuse for Dean not to use ( _fuck_ _mate breed_ ) him in public.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty possessive of him,” Dean said, his fingers tightening on the back of Castiel’s neck. To his surprise, Cas leaned into the touch, nuzzling gently against the side of his knee. There was a gold cuff around the shell of his ear that Dean didn’t remember being there before. There were flakes of gold in his hair, too, and now that he was looking, Dean realized there were even light gold strokes on the omega’s eyelids. The yellow set off the ice-chip blue of his eyes, and for a moment, Dean forgot what he was going to say.

The warm pressure of Castiel’s hand on his calf was too much and he leaned down, pressing his mouth to Castiel’s. The omega opened for him without complaint and Dean licked into him deeply, loving the sweet apple taste of his mouth.

And then he drew back, blushing. Cas was a good actor and they were both doing a fantastic job of imitating an actual mated couple, but this was a professional relationship. He couldn’t take advantage of Castiel like that.

Across the table, the two alphas were laughing at his embarrassment.

“Not used to using your omega in public, eh?”

Dean shook his head.

“In the East we tend to do those things privately.”

“Why not give it a try?” one of them asked. “Omegas are natural exhibitionists. Nothing makes them happier than showing off their skills.”

“He’s not used to it,” Dean explained sheepishly, wishing he could hide the flush of arousal that ran through him at the thought. “I’m not sure he would like it.”

“Oh nonsense,” the other alpha answered. He reached across the distance between them, leaning down to thrust his hand between Castiel’s spread thighs. He cupped his balls for a moment, then slid two fingers into the omega’s slick hole.

Castiel moaned involuntarily at the intrusion, canting his hips forward before he realized what was happening. Startled, he looked up at Dean, who was looking back down at him with lust-blown eyes. Castiel’s cheeks flushed as he felt himself releasing more slick.

“See there? He loves it. Just needs the opportunity,” the alpha concluded, withdrawing his fingers. He pressed them to Castiel’s mouth and the omega realized he was expected to suck them clean. He hesitated, then opened slightly and took them into his mouth. The taste of himself on the man’s fingers was almost too much, and he knew the alphas could scent the way it turned him on.

He’d never been so humiliated in his whole life, and at the same time, he had no desire to use his exit plan. When he and Dean had first made the plan to travel on this trip together, they’d both suspected that some risqué things would be expected of him- of both of them. What he hadn’t expected, hadn’t known at all until he stepped off the train in the Western station, was how much it would turn him on.

He knew Dean was attractive, sure. The two of them were just friends, but Castiel had eyes. He knew it would be embarrassing to be paraded through the streets half naked. He didn’t know that the stares (and the assumption that he was taking Dean’s knot on a regular basis) would have him hard and slick almost constantly.

And now, kneeling at Dean’s feet and licking the evidence of his own arousal off an alpha’s fingers, it was almost too much.

“It’s just the way they’re made,” the other alpha was telling Dean. Castiel felt a pang of indignation- he was a professional, an expert in his field, and _so_ much more than what this alpha seemed to think he was made for.

Dean’s hand stroked up the side of his throat and Castiel whimpered, leaning into the touch and doing an excellent and not-at-all-based-in-reality-no-sir-not-me impression of an omega with his mate. It was easier than he had guessed, leaning against Dean’s thigh, one hand on the inside of his knee, still sucking the slick off the alpha’s fingers. He leaned back slightly and spread his knees wider to keep his balance, baring the expanse of his naked belly to Dean.

The alpha’s shocked expression brought him back to the real world, where he and Dean were partners and coworkers and this was a show, just an attempt to fit in. Castiel gave the alpha’s fingers one last lick and then ducked his head to hide the embarrassed flush of his cheeks.

 

If Dean had ever been harder in his thirty years of life, he couldn’t remember it. Castiel was a fantastic actor, closing his lips around the alpha’s fingers like he’d loved it. All Dean could see was those same full lips stretched around his knot, and the temptation was waking something deep in his hindbrain.

“Cas, why don’t you come up here?” he asked, patting his thigh. If Cas was sitting on his lap they could pretend to grind and grope, satisfying the alphas’ desire to see Castiel used properly and moving the conversation along to what they were really here for. On the other hand, it was also more physical contact than they’d had in the four years they’d worked together, and if Dean was being honest, the massive boner he was sporting would probably be a little uncomfortable for both of them.

Cas’s blue eyes widened and for a moment he thought he’d gone too far, but then the omega nodded silently and rose to his feet.

Dean had expected him to sit facing outward, the way the omega on the other side of the bar had done, but instead he settled straddling Dean, thighs spread wide over Dean’s legs and hands resting on Dean’s shoulders. The omega’s cock was smaller than Dean’s, but he’d be hard pressed to call it _small,_ not with the urgent way it slotted up against his own. Dean’s hands rested on Castiel’s narrow hips, fingertips ghosting under the waistband of his jeans. Castiel’s face burned firebrand red, but the apple-spice smell of his arousal only increased, filling the air between them.

Dean kissed him again ( _no!_ ), arching upwards ( _stop it!_ ) to press the length of his body against the omega’s ( _inappropriate workplace interactions!_ ) and his hands delved beneath the tight denim ( _HR is going to hear about this_ ) to cup the globes of Castiel’s ass.

Castiel ground down into him, his breath hot on Dean’s lips and Dean realized that the couple in the corner was not only done but actually _gone,_ and for that matter there was no one behind him to distract Cas, which meant that the omega’s desperate, needy grinding was for _him._

Huh.

“To business, then,” one of the other alphas said smugly, and Dean barely heard him because all of his blood was marching downwards to fill his already-overhard dick.

Thank god for Castiel, who nipped Dean on the side of the throat ( _right where a mating mark would go_ ) and then slid back to the ground, positioning himself between Dean’s legs.

“Right,” Dean said weakly, staring down at the smaller man. Castiel stared back, blinking very slowly. His hands trailed up Dean’s thighs, starting at his spread knees and heading slowly, inexorably _inward._

“We’d like some clarification on the transition plans for the Southern location,” one of the alphas was saying, and Dean’s attention snapped back.

“Right. We did the evaluation and the Southern location, more than the others, has some real, uh… structural issues.”

Cas was unzipping the fly of his suit.

“There’s some water damage and it’s causing electrical problems-”

They’d carefully planned an out for Cas, but it hadn’t occurred to Dean that _he_ might be the one to have to call it off.

“We’re going to need to budget for extensive remodeling-”

Cas was sliding his cock out of his pants, holding it gently in one hand and looking at it like he’d forgotten what to do with it. Dean realized he was going to try to fake a blowjob and wished him luck pulling that off.

“-and with that already in mind we’d like to try a rebranding-”

Cas’s mouth closed over the head of his dick and Dean made a noise ( _squeak_ ) and lost his train of thought.

Castiel hesitated.

Dean remembered what he was saying.

“-so the sale contract includes clauses regarding both the remodeling cost and the brand change at that location.”

Castiel swallowed him deep and _sucked._

Dean made a rather undignified noise and looked down at Castiel’s messy, gold-flecked hair.

The alphas exchanged knowing glances and smirked.

( _Fuckers._ )

 

Castiel already knew this was going to end poorly. Very poorly. He should stop. Stopping now made him a tease, sure, but if there was anything worse than being a tease, it was probably being a friend who sucked off a coworker during a business meeting and then swallowed.

He should really stop.

-

He didn’t stop.

Castiel was well aware that he was setting back decades and decades of omega-rights advocacy but between his straining cock and his achingly empty hole, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed a knot. Dean’s knot. And if those jackass alphas wanted to watch, fuck them. They could watch.

He flattened his tongue against the underside of Dean’s cock, drawing it slowly up the length before swallowing it down. Dean stuttered slightly, but carried on with what he was telling the sellers. Castiel listened as he sucked, setting a rhythm and humming in appreciation when Dean said something particularly good.

Dean’s fingers buried themselves in his hair, tugging gently, fingernails scratching against his scalp. A knot began to form at the base of his dick and Cas hummed, bringing him quickly to orgasm.

 

Dean thought they might be on to something here. As a standard practice, he jerked off before making a big decision. But he’d never tried getting off _while making_ a big decision, and that might have been a mistake. His mind had never been so clear. Castiel was settled between his legs, satisfied, looking like the cat that got the canary. Dean didn’t lean down to kiss him again, but he knew that if he did, Castiel would taste of apple spice and the bitter-salt taste of his come.

He glanced back up at the alphas across the table, who were looking at him like they thought this was going to go in their favor.

Dean grinned.

 

Castiel spent the rest of the meal curled up against Dean’s thigh, conveying his input via squeezes to the inside of Dean’s knee. On occasion, he leaned up and whispered something to Dean, and Dean tried very hard to focus on his words and not the feather-light touch of his lips on the shell of his ear.

Castiel wasn’t allowed at the table, instead taking his meal in bite-sized chunks from Dean’s fingers. It had been somewhat uncomfortable for the first few meals they’d shared here, with Castiel trying not to let his lips touch Dean’s fingers, and Dean trying not to pop a tent when he failed. Now, in light of the exchange that had just occurred, it seemed a relatively minor thing for Castiel’s lips to close around Dean’s fingertips, sucking the juice and sauces from his skin.

The last time Dean had been this turned on had been high school.

The deal was mostly settled, the meal had been more of a formality and a way to work through various minor details, and by the time they finished the food, even those were mostly settled.

“There’s just one last thing.”

The alphas exchanged glances.

“We’re a little concerned about selling to Easterners. Here in the West we have certain cultural practices and we’re not sure that an Eastern-run company is going to hold to them.”

“You’re talking about omegas,” Dean said, cutting to the heart of the issue. One of the alphas nodded.

“We’d like a demonstration of your dedication to the company’s values,” he clarified.

“What are you talking about, specifically?” Dean asked, narrowing his eyes and trying not to check for Castiel’s reaction.

“We’d like to use your omega,” the alpha said, bluntly. “With your permission, of course.”

“Just his mouth,” the other added. “We realize the two of you are unused to this.”

Dean was having a hard time formulating a response, partly because he was indignant, and partly because he was picturing Cas on his knees, the slit in his tight jeans flaring open as he leaned forward to wrap that full mouth around an alpha knot. He imagined the sight of Cas’s hole, pink and wet and _waiting_ and he imagined he could smell the scent of the omega’s arousal.

He leaned down, unconsciously scenting the smaller man and realizing that he _could._

 

Castiel looked up at Dean, his face burning red. He realized- not really thinking about it, just coming to the conclusion- that this was something he was willing to do. For the sake of the business, of course. Not because he wanted it, wanted to be the good little omega obediently taking knot after knot-

Dean’s mouth was moving, no sound coming out as he tried uselessly to come up with some excuse, some reason to call the meeting off. He was glancing from the alphas to Castiel and Cas realized Dean was waiting for him to fake sick. Like he’d expected to do. Like they’d planned.

Castiel gave Dean’s knee one quick squeeze and then, deliberately, pulled away.

He crossed to the alphas on his hands and knees. He felt cold air up the cleft of his ass and he realized that the tight omega jeans were doing nothing to conceal his growing erection or the slick between his thighs. He was putting on a display like a needy slut, making sure his hips rocked as he crawled to the two sellers. They smiled down at him.

“This one first, little omega,” one of them said, cupping his cheek and pulling him closer. Castiel hesitated, then reached up and worked the zipper of the alpha’s fly down. The man reached over him and grasped the hem of his too-tight shirt, pulling it over the omega’s head before he could protest. He caught both of Castiel’s wrists in one of his, glancing at Dean before he released them.

Castiel couldn’t see Dean’s reaction, but the scent of _alpha_ in the room increased, ever so slightly, and Castiel imagined he could hear a dull growl rumbling from behind him.

It was important for Dean to act possessive, Cas knew that, but even the _act_ made him shiver and flush red. The two sellers exchanged smiles.

He finished unzipping the man’s pants and withdrew his cock, already hard and leaking in anticipation. He started to glance up, but thought better of it. He could do this. And, interestingly, he found that he really _wanted_ to do this.

His lips closed around the head of the alpha’s cock and he sucked gently, running his tongue in a loose circle around the head. Behind him, Dean made a choked sort of gasping sound, and he pictured himself as Dean must be seeing him right now.

The alpha’s hand cupped the back of his head, applying a gentle pressure and guiding him to swallow deeper. Castiel complied, his eyes watering gently when the cockhead hit the back of his throat. A trickle of slick ran down his thighs and he moaned. Dean was never going to meet his eyes ever again.  

 

“You don’t need to hold back on our account,” the other alpha said, inclining his head toward where Castiel was obediently sucking off the other alpha.

“Uh,” Dean responded, as eloquently as possible under the circumstances. He shifted in his seat, trying to make his hard-on a little less obvious.

“He very clearly needs a knot,” the alpha said, looking at Dean. “In the West, we don’t deny our omegas the things they need just because we happen to be in public. There’s no need to be ashamed.”

“I think he’s fine,” Dean said in a strangled voice. The alpha rolled his eyes, dropping to his knees beside Castiel. Still looking at Dean, he reached into the slit of the omega jeans, easily withdrawing Castiel’s hard cock. Castiel’s gasp was lost into the other alpha’s cock.

“Poor thing,” the alpha said, stroking gently at Castiel’s length. “How long has it been since you took care of him?”

“I, uh…”

“That’s what I thought,” the alpha said, shaking his head sadly. “Somewhere in all those omega lib movements you lost track of your responsibilities. Come down here.”

Numbly, Dean dropped to the floor and crossed the short distance to Castiel. The omega was whining quietly, rocking his hips back against the alpha’s hands. His left hand was palming Cas’s sack, thumb and ring finger gently encircling the root of his ( _mine)_ cock. With his right hand he gestured to Dean, indicating that he should pay attention. As Dean watched, he slid two fingers into Castiel’s slick hole, hooking them forward toward the omega’s pubic bone and pressing gently.

 

Castiel keened and writhed, but the alphas’ hands held him still. His hips ground backwards, onto the fingers impaling him. The scent of fresh slick and arousal ( _and mate_ ) filled the air, spicy and sweet.

“He’s very sensitive, you’re very lucky,” the alpha remarked, continuing his exploration of Cas’s body. “I’d like it very much if you’d use him while he serviced me. I don’t much enjoy being pleasured by unsatisfied omegas. It seems cruel.”

Castiel groaned at the suggestion, or perhaps at the feeling of fingers tightening in his hair as the first alpha came with a shout.

 

“I don’t think he’s ever taken two,” Dean said weakly, watching as Castiel sat back on his heels. He was panting slightly, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. There were tears on his cheeks and Dean had the urge to kiss them away.

“You did perfectly, Cas,” he said stupidly, surprising himself. “You’re beautiful. Like… like this.”

( _Oh yes. HR will be hearing about this._ )

Castiel stared at him with wide blue eyes, the gold powder turning him into something ethereal, fey. His scent had changed, arousal accented by something sharper, like fear or anticipation.

“You feeling okay, Cas?”

“I want to do it,” Castiel said quietly, like he was surprising himself by speaking. “I want to take both.”

He looked up into Dean’s eyes, the anticipation fading under a rush of excitement.

“Please, Dean.”

Dean licked his lips. This was not how he’d envisioned this going. Not at all.

“Yeah, okay.”

 

The alpha moved back to his seat and Castiel approached him slowly, on his knees. The first alpha was tucking his spent knot back into his pants, looking at Castiel approvingly. When the omega hesitated, he reached out and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You’re doing wonderfully, little omega,” he crooned, and Castiel blushed. He’d seen this sort of thing in movies. Pornographies, if he was being honest. An obedient, lovely little omega shared between a pack of adoring alphas. He never thought he’d be acting it out in real life.

The second alpha was opening his suit pants, stroking himself to full hardness, but Castiel’s attention was suddenly drawn to a place behind him. He was probably imagining it, but he thought he could feel the heat coming off Dean’s body as the alpha approached him. Dean’s arousal was a thick, musky scent in the air, and Castiel’s face burned red when he laid a possessive hand on the omega’s hip.

Cas shifted his stance slightly, spreading his knees, knowing the omega clothing did nothing to hide him from Dean’s gaze. The alpha’s fingertips slid slowly up the shaft of his cock, over his balls, ghosting along the wet furl of his hole. Castiel shuddered.

Fingers closed gently in his hair, guiding him forward toward the alpha’s cock and he opened obediently, taking half the shaft into his mouth in one movement. The taste of the other alpha’s come was still bitter on his tongue, and Castiel realized that he was the third time he’d done this since they’d entered the restaurant.

He wasn’t the only omega being used this way, he could tell by the scents of slick and arousal, and the quiet, easy sounds coming from the tables around them. He thought of the omega from earlier, riding her alpha in a wanton display for anyone to see, and the thought of others seeing him the same way set his cock throbbing with need.

Dean slipped a finger inside him and he groaned, vibrations rippling up his throat and making the alpha’s fingers tighten in his hair.

“Don’t tease him, Dean,” the alpha said, rolling his hips upward and urging Castiel to take him deeper.

“You good, Cas?” Dean replied, and Cas responded by pushing his hips backward, driving himself deeper onto Dean’s hand. His other hand still rested on Cas’s hip, grounding him.

And then Dean pulled back and Castiel moaned at the sudden chill on his exposed skin. He tried to focus on what he was doing, sucking and licking at the cock in his mouth, making the alpha moan in pleasure. Faintly, he could hear Dean fumbling with his zipper and rummaging in his clothes and then-

And _then-_

The blunt head of Dean’s cock was pressing against him and he shuddered, filling the air with the scent of his slick. He pressed back against Dean but the other alpha held him still, hand on the back of his neck keeping him still.

Dean pressed into him with agonizing slowness, moving an inch at a time and then withdrawing, coating his thick cock in Castiel’s slick and then driving in deeper.

Castiel thought he might go insane from wanting it, writhing against Dean and the other alpha, his fingers tightening on the alpha’s thighs, swallowing him so deep he almost gagged. He wanted to be filled, shoved full from both sides, fucked silly like the little slut he was-

Dean bottomed out inside him, the head of his cock pressing against something deep inside Castiel that made him see spots. Someone’s hands were on his bare back, petting him and encouraging him, maybe with words or maybe just sounds, Cas couldn’t tell, didn’t care. Dean’s body was pressed up against the back of his thighs, his hands on Cas’s hips, and then he was leaning forward, biting gently against the side of his throat.

Dean’s hand closed around his cock, stroking gently in time with the thrusts into his soaked hole, and Castiel realized distantly that he was still in public, that there were people at other tables watching him with interest, watching him fuck two alphas at once, and it was going to make him come. He was going to come with Dean’s knot in his hole and strangers’ eyes on him and there was nothing he could do about it now, he just had to be good and take it.

“ _God,_ Cas,” Dean growled into his shoulder and that was it, that was all he could take, and his cries were muffled by the knot in his mouth as he shot his load across the floor.

He writhed back against Dean as the alpha’s hands and knot became suddenly unbearable against his over sensitized skin. He whined, high and needy and fingers tightened in his hair and his mouth filled with the bitter-salt taste of come. He closed his eyes and swallowed, suckling gently at the head of the alpha’s cock, clapping up every drop of the bitter fluid.  

 

Cas’s body was like a vice around him, hot and velvet and utterly perfect. His body was just the right mix of male-hard and omega-soft, and as Dean watched him suck the other alpha’s cock clean with those full lips he couldn’t take it any more and came hard into Cas’s waiting hole. Cas whimpered, clamping tight around him, and Dean had just enough presence of mind to pull back before his knot rose and tied the two of them together. He eased out slowly, watching the spill of come and slick from Cas’s red, swollen entrance. He reached out, running his thumb gently around the ring of puckered muscle, and Castiel shuddered and moaned.

He looked up, meeting the other alphas’ eyes.

“Does that settle your concerns?”

The two of them just grinned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They took a cab back to the hotel, Dean sitting in the center of the backseat and Castiel kneeling on the floor beside him. They didn’t speak. They didn’t say anything all the way through the lobby of the hotel, Castiel keeping a respectful step and a half behind Dean the whole way.

It wasn’t until they’d made it back to the room that the issue finally became unavoidable.

Castiel was still dressed in the traditional omega attire, the smell of slick and come clinging to him like a veil. He hesitated inside the doorway, like he wasn’t sure what to do, and it was all Dean could do not to shove him down onto the mattress and take him there.

“So… I didn’t realize you were into that… whole… thing…” Dean started lamely. He stayed by the door, afraid to get any closer to the omega.

“I didn’t either,” Castiel answered honestly. There was a blush rising on his cheeks, pink against the gold, and Dean’s cock throbbed uncomfortably. The scent of arousal must have been pouring off him, because Castiel suddenly blushed harder and dropped his eyes.

“I should probably shower,” the omega said quickly. “The scent must be very uncomfortable for you.”

“It’s not the scent that bothers me,” Dean answered. “I’m actually enjoying the scent. The problem is that I can’t pin you to the bed and lick it out of you until you come.”

He blinked.

That wasn’t really what he’d meant to say.

“I didn’t, uh- look, sorry, I know you were just doing it to close the deal and you’ve been a real asset through this whole trip and I’m just being a knothead and running my stupid mouth-”

“Why can’t you?” Castiel interrupted. “You’re unmated.”

Dean might have gaped a little.

 

 

That had been six months ago.

They’d made progress. And a couple more not-strictly-necessary visits to the new Western locations. Just to see how things were going.

And if Castiel was occasionally spending the night in Dean’s apartment (or vice versa) well, they had a lot of things to talk about.

 

Castiel was an Eastern omega, born and raised. In the office, he and Dean interacted as equals, and neither would have it any other way. Dean had been hesitant, at first, to return with Castiel to the West, but Cas had been insistent.

And now, here they were, and Dean was having a hard time remembering his concerns.

“He’s lovely,” the other alpha remarked, and Dean smiled even as Cas’s face flushed pink. Castiel was kneeling on the floor beside him, dressed in an outfit from his ever-expending wardrobe of traditional omega attire. Once Dean had gotten used to the idea, he’d actually spent quite a bit of time browsing specialty sites, picking out things he thought would look good on Castiel. And what could he say? He was an alpha, it was only natural that he’d dote on his omega.

For this excursion he’d chosen a short black shirt, worn without undergarments and currently hiked up around Castiel’s hips. His chest and back were adorned with gold paint, which Dean had applied himself before they set out. The whorls of gold leaf were accented with bright crystals, hanging from his ears and nipples by fine gold chains. His messy hair was also flecked with gold.

The most important part of the ensemble, however, was the thick velvet blindfold covering Castiel’s eyes. The fabric was folded over twice, and secured with a wide elastic band. Dean had tried it himself, making sure that when worn, there were no cracks of light at all. It went from his cheekbones to halfway up his forehead, and was intricately decorated with small gold beads. The velvet itself was red, signifying an omega in training. An omega learning to know their place.

“May I?” the alpha asked Dean, and Dean smiled, gesturing to the kneeling omega.

“Be my guest.”

Castiel leaned forward slightly, his hands finding the alpha’s thighs. Within a moment he’d worked the man’s fly down and was licking his way up the length of his shaft.

For an omega, nothing was more important than trusting your alpha to care for you. Castiel had given Dean that trust, willingly placing the velvet over his own eyes. He’d spent the last hour and a half here, on his knees, sucking stranger after anonymous stranger, trusting Dean to choose his partners for him. Beneath the blindfold, his lips were pink and swollen, and someone had left a streak of come on his cheek.

Dean was loving it, watching his omega give blowjob after perfect blowjob, his mouth and hands working in sync, his body exotic and bright in the dim lights of the restaurant. The scent of alpha arousal was _pouring_ off Dean, and he knew it was keeping Castiel hard and unsatisfied.

Every so often Dean would reach beneath the skirt, feeling the head of the dildo he’d plugged Castiel with before they’d left. The flared base was wet with slick, but it remained securely in place. Dean flicked the small switch at the base, then patted Castiel’s ass when he moaned at the sudden vibration. He did his best to keep his focus on the cock in his mouth, but the vibrating plug was making it difficult for him. Dean ran his fingers around the stretched ring of Castiel’s entrance, making sure he was slick all the way around. He didn’t want the omega getting sore.

The alpha pulled back, shooting his load into Castiel’s open mouth, smiling appreciatively as the omega licked it off his lips.

“He’s very skilled,” the alpha told Dean. “I’m not sure he needs the red band any more.”

Dean shrugged.

“It suits him.”

 

Castiel was gorgeous, leaning against Dean’s thigh, one hand wrapped around his ankle. Dean absentmindedly ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

“Still enjoying yourself?”

Castiel hummed, nuzzling against Dean’s leg. Dean laughed.

“You’re not fooling me. You’re so hard you’re about ready to explode. What do you think? Think you’ve been good enough to earn a reward?”

“Yes, please.”

Dean looked around, trying to come up with a suitable idea.

“Still trust me?”

“Yes, Dean.” The words were accompanied by another light nuzzle. Castiel did trust him; he had to. Dean could do anything he wanted to him, here, and the law would be on his side. Sometimes the fact that Castiel would even return astounded him.

“Here’s what I want you to do. Just in front of us, there’s a table. I want you to go and lean over it. Spread your legs as much as you need to.” Castiel’s face burned at this, but Dean kept going. “Then I want you to reach behind you, and use your fingers to spread those pretty cheeks of yours. Let the whole room see your needy little hole. Someone will come fuck you; you don’t need to know who. _But-_ ” and here Dean smiled, because this is what he was looking forward to most of all. “If you want to come, you’ll need to do it on their cock. Omegas should be able to come from being fucked, you just need to learn to do it without touching yourself. So I want your hands on your back, spreading your ass, the whole time. Do you understand?”

Castiel nodded, his face burning a bright crimson.

“Tell me.”

“I understand, Dean.”

“Good, go.”

Castiel rose and Dean watched him step carefully across the distance to the table, his hands held out in front of him, searching for the tabletop. The top was clean and clear, and Dean could almost hear the _clink_ of Cas’s nipple clips hitting the tabletop. Cas was tall, he had to spread his legs wide to balance low enough. He hesitated before fulfilling the final order, and Dean watched him carefully to make sure the omega wasn’t getting overwhelmed.

He wasn’t- with a blush that spread over his shoulders and down his chest, Castiel reached back and spread his ass wide, sending an invitation to the room. Several alphas looked appreciatively in his direction, some even going to far as to approach the blindfolded man. Hands caressed his body gently, feeling his curves and prodding gently at his exposed hole. Castiel wriggled slightly, moaning, but holding his form. He trusted Dean to choose this for him.

Dean wasn’t about to let anyone else fuck that tight little hole. No, when the time came, that privilege was going to be all his.

Not that Cas needed to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that they keep fucking after this, maybe I'll do a followup chapter about that. Probably not. 
> 
> May prompt fills are closed, I still have open prompts from February, I will never ever catch up on this. "It was on sale" is never going to get finished, I am going to be behind on everything forever, baaaaah. 
> 
> Also: you fuckers who told me to get a tumblr, this is your fault. All your fault. I now spend forty minute a day staring at Misha's wonderful face and it is your fucking fault.


End file.
